Saber
Saber, also known by her true name Artoria Pendragon, is one of the main Characters from the visual novel Fate/stay night, developed by Type-Moon. Backstory Saber is Artoria Pendragon, better known as King Arthur. Artoria was born as the heir to the throne of Britain, though her father wanted a boy to be his heir, so he left her in the care of the wizard Merlin. One day, Artoria pulled the sword Caliburn from the stone, revealing her as the heir to the throne and new king of England. Several centuries later, the Holy Grail War started, and seven mages each summoned a spirit from the past to fight for them in a tournament for the Holy Grail, which granted the winner one wish. Artoria was summoned into both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War as a Saber, first to magus assassin Kiritsugu Emiya, and second to Kiritsugu's adoptive son Shirou. Powers & Abilities * Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King: '''A sheath of wind surrounding Saber's sword, making it invisible and suppressing its power, while also granting Saber the power to control the wind and release razor-sharp gales. By briefly releasing Invisible Air, Saber can use the winds to propel herself forward at supersonic speeds. ** '''Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King: '''By briefly releasing Invisible Air, Saber can unleash an intense gale of wind strong enough to blow away armies and fling a stone slab weighing several tons into the air. * '''Mana Burst: '''Saber infuses her body with magical energy before expelling it like a jet engine to boost her power. * '''Magic Resistance: '''Makes Saber immune to most magical attacks. Equipment * '''Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory: '''Saber's magical holy sword, which constantly emits a holy light that calms those who see it. While usually cloaked with Invisible Air to hide Saber's identity, weakening the sword in the process, when revealed, Excalibur is a holy blade of incredible power. Excalibur's main form of attack has it convert Saber's magic energy into light, which it can then release as a giant blast of light energy capable of obliterating an entire fortress with one shot. * '''Avalon: '''The Everdistant Utopia: '''Excalibur's sheath, Avalon, grants Saber access to a form of True Magic that makes her eternally young, grants her a healing factor, and teleport herself to the Realm of the Fairies to rest. In combat, Saber can also use Avalon to make herself completely invincible for up to a minute. * '''Armor: '''Saber's armor is formed by using Mana Burst to shape her mana into it. While not unbreakable, it is hard to break through it. Alternate Forms * '''Saber Alter: '''After being subjected to and blackened by the cursed mud of the Holy Grail, Saber was transformed into Saber Alter. In this more corrupted form, Saber is much stronger, capable of easily beating up Berserker, though slower in comparison. Excalibur also changes into Excalibur Morgan, which can use '''Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King '''to form a massive blade of black light around her sword before striking the opponent with it. Feats Strength * Can lift or throw trailer trucks. * Her blows are comparable to shotgun blasts. * Clashed with Berserker while weakened. * Her sword swings can release shockwaves that dent metal. * Can fling around stones weighing several tons. * Her swings can level buildings. * Her fight with Lancer caused an earthquake. Speed * Outran a magically-empowered fighter jet. * Faster than sound. * Ran up a building. * Deflected and dodged cannon fire. * Dodged a barrage of gunfire. * Dodged many different swords attacking her from all directions. * Kept up with Lancer, who can strike 100 times in an instant. Durability * Tanked blows from Berserker Heracles and Rider Iskandar. * Survived a low-power blow from Ea, which crippled most other Servants. * Stood up after almost being cut in half. Skill * Gilgamesh didn't want to engage her in a sword duel. * Taught Shirou how to fight with swords. * Fought Fake Assassin, a master swordsman. Weaknesses * '''Excalibur's attack requires charge time: '''Using Excalibur's light blast takes a little while to charge up, which can be taken advantage of. * '''Excalibur's light blast uses up a lot of energy: '''After she uses Excalibur's light blast, Saber becomes drained of most of her energy. * '''Anti-Dragon Weaponry: '''Saber's soul has a dragon alignment, so anti-dragon weaponry damages her more than normal. * '''Code of Honor: '''Saber refuses to use underhanded tactics in a fight. * '''Stubborn: '''Saber refuses to give up once she sets her mind to something. Fun Facts * Saber owns a Yamaha V-Max motorcycle given to her by her first Master, Kiritsugu. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knights Category:Fate/stay night Category:Lawful Good Category:Spirits Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Kings Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Type-Moon Category:Sword Users